There is a critical need for clinician-scientists possessing the medical training and research experience to conduct basic, clinical and translational research on the mechanisms and treatment of neurological disorders. This Neuroscience Research Education Program at Northwestern (R25) is designed to foster the development of clinician neuroscientists in the Departments of Neurology and Pediatrics (Neurology Division) at Northwestern University's Feinberg School of Medicine (NUFSM) via research and educational experiences that will prepare these trainees to successfully compete for individual fellowships and mentored career development awards that would enhance their ability to become independent investigators. We have demonstrated success in mentorship of our prior trainees both of whom have received K08 awards, and we plan to continue and expand the program Specifically, we propose to: 1. Recruit at least one neurology resident each year who demonstrates aptitude for and interest in research to prepare them to compete for K08 or K23 awards. 2.Continue to implement a research-training curriculum for the later years of the neurology residency and the first year of clinical neuroscience research fellowships. The program will continue to utilize established programs and institutional resources at Northwestern in conjunction with the mentoring teams comprised of a Primary Mentor and Collaborating faculty. 3. Enhance the opportunity for trainees within the R25 program to utilize additional existing research mentorship opportunities available at Northwestern. 4. Conduct an ongoing evaluation of the R25 program. Northwestern has excellent institutional resources including an NIH funded Clinical and Translational Science Institute, a NeuroNEXT consortium Center, an outstanding cadre of Neurology and Collaborating faculty with extensive track record of mentorship, a strong pool of trainees interested in research career, and a rich culture of interdepartmental collaborations to assure success of the trainees in preparation for independent research careers. As was done in the first cycle, at least one trainee will be selected from the pool of neurology residents, and an individual training plan will created for each trainee. The training team will consist of the Primary Mentor and collaborating faculty with direct supervision and oversight by the Program Directors. Trainees will be assured at least six months of protected research time with 80% time dedicated to research during residency, and up to 24 months dedicated to research during fellowship. Success of the program will be determined by the number of trainees who receive career development awards and ultimately continue with academic careers. The quality of the program will continue to be evaluated on a regular basis.